


Taboo

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Collars, Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, Leashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby, submissive by birth, has a secret.</p><p>Written for the AU drabblecycle prompt: "BDSM" @ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo

 

Ruby sat on the submissive's bench. Regina hooked her leash to the rail on the wall. Regina gave Ruby's forehead a light kiss then went inside the grocery store.

Ruby's collar was red, matching the rest of her outfit. There were two other subs on the bench. Next to Ruby was Belle wearing a blue collar and a white and blue dress, and after Belle was David Nolan. He was shirtless in leather pants with a black collar and a red ball gag in his mouth.

The three were sitting up straight.

After a moment Ruby moved her hand so her pinkie was touching the side of Belle’s leg.

On Ruby’s right wrist was the stylized 'RM' symbol that branded her as belonging to Regina. On her left wrist was a simple 'S' birthmark, the mark that had since birth indicated to the world her orientation.

After a few minutes David's mistress, Kathryn, collected him.

"I've missed you," Ruby said once they were alone. "Mistress Regina is going to be out all afternoon tomorrow."

"Master Gold too." Belle replied.

Ruby boldly moved her hand and squeezed Belle's thigh. "Will you come?"

"Yes," Belle whispered, cheeks flushing with the shame of her betrayal.

"Yes what?" Ruby asked, her tone not natural to submissives.

"Yes...mistress."

"Good girl. Dress pretty for me."

"Yes mistress."

Ruby smiled. Looking forward to alone time with the woman who had made her realise her true orientation, the most taboo in civilized society: Ruby was a switch.

 


End file.
